halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:K4/Archive 1
Kilo-Three-Zero COM Channel : Log 1 Hello! Thanks for using my article, Phade Technology Industry. Very appreciate of it. Hey, Wanne be in my RP i am making? do you? Whitehwk's Nest Whitehwk's Mail Box Halo instrucion Manual 22:15, 19 March 2008 (UTC) I'm Impressed Good answer dude, shows some real thought. Well done, keep making articles, your not a half-bad fanon writer. Spartan 501 15:02, 24 March 2008 (UTC) PTI Very appreciated that you're loyal/fascinated with PTI. I have several ideas for it, some special backstories on its business. Check out the File Reports from 2553-2561. That is some hints I was planning when I first created the company. Thanks for spending your time in PTI, maybe I should make something about you in it. Tchao Cool idea on an AI. Also, I have something that can tie this with another AI. Maybe you should check her out. Please note that hidden informations in it are for me but you can expand those. Forgot to mention, PTI only has three AIs, so that we don't really look like the UNSC (otherwise we might just end up like Shield Corporation and I dont want that). --''The'' [[User:The evil O,malley|'O’''Malley]] 00:12, 29 May 2008 (UTC) Your Recent Articles, and Such Hello, K4. I am 117649AnnihilativeRepentance, long-time veteran of the site. I see you've been in contact with Subtank, and that you're also beginning to meander into the area of me and Sub's. Not a bad thing, necessarily. However, in light of your involvement with Subtank, along with the similarity of our ideas, it would seem that we could possibly make this a triple-threat situation. Of course, I don't know what yours is exactly, but me and Sub both have... variants of the Flood parasite. --117649AnnihilativeRepentance 01:34, 7 June 2008 (UTC) To make a long story short, me and Subtank are planning something... fun and since you have a similar idea, maybe you'd like to join in on the project. Of course, there are too many RPs active right now, so we'll start once they end or die down. --117649AnnihilativeRepentance 22:35, 8 June 2008 (UTC) Well, currently, I've been helping along with the story. Ask Subtank for details, since she's the one recording it. --117649AnnihilativeRepentance 00:21, 10 June 2008 (UTC) Partnership on articles As the title stated, I would like to share the Phade Technology Industry with you. I know that you would do great things with the article as well as improving it to its very best. Also, I hope that you will continue the ONE Machinima project. With all those secrecy, it has become one of my top 10 list to watch for. Hope to hear from you soon. Tchao!! - H107SubtleTankCartographer 19:43, 11 June 2008 (UTC) To add a subcategory, just add in your main category in the category you want. It is as so; Your main category is Category:K4. Now, using this code, just add in the category you want. Another example would be Looking at this link... If you still having problems, contact me. About the RP, it has been created but inactive at the moment to let other RPs die... - H107SubtleTank 18:05, 17 June 2008 (UTC) RP Join the fray!! LOLZ... Anyways, just edit the Members page and add in your forces. If there are any problems, I'll just correct them... :) - Artificial|Intelligence 14:50, 1 July 2008 (UTC) Well, I just happen to pass by at the section...lolz. Anyways, tchao!!! - Artificial | Intelligence 12:07, 6 July 2008 (UTC) Hi! Hello!Your article Phade Technology Industry was awesome,please I need help with my articles all of them have its canon-friendliness disputed!I want to give me some ideas(do not edit them!) and tell me what is wrong.If you want to be my friend go there and write your name at my friend list. Do you want a pic for the article spartan-041? spartan-53 Gah...you stolen my code!! Lolz Anyways, the userpage is kinda messed up... =P - Artificial | Intelligence 16:14, 17 July 2008 (UTC) Viral Marketing FTW!! Lolz... - Artificial | Intelligence 07:24, 18 July 2008 (UTC) Nice categorization of weapons. That's quite a good idea. Go ahead!! Little_Missy - 18:39, 19 July 2008 (UTC) Just wondering about that INERTIA. Maybe you want to describe it by using this template?Little_Missy - 16:25, 21 July 2008 (UTC) I was just about to unleash a Flood-captured ship...seems you've started it first :) Little_Missy - 07:04, 24 July 2008 (UTC) Why not... I think the ship should be experiencing some minor outbreak, deranged Marines and several PTI scientist (no soldiers). With this happening and S-141 onboard, the ship nav system failed, causing it to propel down to New Hope... the rest I leave it all up to you...Little_Missy - 07:32, 24 July 2008 (UTC) LOLZ...ok we'll do it your way :D Little_Missy - 07:36, 24 July 2008 (UTC) What is this big project of yours? Little_Missy - 11:09, 26 July 2008 (UTC) Crucible Firearm Series I believe you already had some sources on this project? It would make a good addition to PTI, so sure, I will help you on the Specs and stuff :D Tchao, CEO XD Little_Missy - 16:27, 26 July 2008 (UTC) Wowzerz... That's a lot of images...hmm... maybe we should categorise them as so: * CFS-A# for Class-A Series (Assault Rifles) * CFS-C# for Class-CQ Series (Shotguns and SMGs) * CFS-R# for Class-R Series (Snipers) * CFS-HV# for Class-HV Series (MSG, LMG, HMG) # stands for the Grade of the Weapons... Seeing that these are modular series, a primary article should be created tmo explain the tech and spec (Anyone can just add up to this page). So, what do you think? Little_Missy - 17:08, 26 July 2008 (UTC) RP: TGL Even though it wasn't that clear in my post, ASL is preparing to "take care of" the UNSC Trafalgar. --117649AnnihilativeRepentance 21:17, 27 July 2008 (UTC) Sounds good --117649AnnihilativeRepentance 01:48, 28 July 2008 (UTC) PTI would say that it lost communications with the Trafalgar, thus conclude that the ship crashed landed somewhere outside their jurisdiction. However, seeing that the sample is precious to their research, they would send something...'''something...Little_Missy - 04:02, 28 July 2008 (UTC) I've already created 4 sections...but it seemed the Necros RP took all of the attention away...maybe we should halt the RP for a while and let the whole Necros RP hype die down... I'm looking forward to the Crucible Weapons Program...Little_Missy - 06:10, 29 July 2008 (UTC) Yeah...the TGL RP is looking good from what we've established. Once the Necros RP dies down, possibly in about a month, then we'll continue the whole thing again...I'll put a Halt Template and inform AR about this...Little_Missy - 06:41, 29 July 2008 (UTC) Thanks Cool. Are you going to use the other images? If not, then I will. Spartan 501 06:22, 1 August 2008 (UTC) Revival Thanks for the offer about making a story with you and the Neila. I'll gladly do a story with you! However, in return, I would like to ask for some tips or suggestions, if you can give any. Thank you again for showing interest in the Neila! --Crabnek 03:54, 3 August 2008 (UTC) Sysop Campaign ...Hmmm... Good job on those Crucible Firearm Series. Sorry for not able to add any new information as these Cyber Cafes are sucking the money out of me (If you haven't heard the news yet, my laptop is stolen...) Anyways, tchaos!! Au revoir!! (Spending my last 5 £) Little_Missy - 04:20, 9 August 2008 (UTC) XMR Hi, K4. I haven't really spoken to you while i've been a user but i was updating a character page for the Necros and i was looking for weapons for him to use. Now we all know about the PTI and i was looking for weapons their, when i came across yours. I see that you and Subby and co-created the XMR series, based on the XM8 series. However me and Spartan-G23 did the same except we called it the XM32 series. He isn't very active anymore and he didn't really make the pages of a decent length but i made the XM32/Shotgun CQOW, which is of a decent length. So i was wondering whether you wanted to combine the two series together, as they are alike, and to create better articles out of the whole thing. What do you say? Well yeah, that was what i was on about. As for the variants, which aren't yet included in the XMR series, can they be the same name (of course with an R instead of 32), i.e. my shotgun variant be the XMR/Shotgun CQOW. Actually i've thought of a better idea. Leave S-G23's stuff because i haven't asked him yet and just adopt my variant and then we can work on the others? That way it works better. Hey K4, how's your day? Little_Missy - 15:44, 3 September 2008 (UTC) Yup, school sucks when it comes to homework. Anyway, I'm gonna finish up my IB Diploma and straight off heading to Uni. Oh and thanks. I'm feeling nervous about being the admin...Little_Missy - 15:57, 3 September 2008 (UTC) Well, first we need to see which article you proposed... if it meets the requirements, then we'll put it in.Little_Missy - 13:18, 4 September 2008 (UTC) Spartan-141 can be inserted, however the two is denied due to being incomplete, sorry... Little_Missy - 13:40, 4 September 2008 (UTC) Featured Article I hate to break this down but the Administration Team has decided that all featured articles must go through the Fanon of the Month program. So, sorry but I have to pull back the article from rotation... SorryLittle_Missy - 13:52, 4 September 2008 (UTC) As long as i can keep my shotgun variant then yes the rest can be changed. Also you can change the name of the shotgun to fit your requirements. Thanks, It seems the next one, Vespera will be starting soon. AR and I are planning on restarting the whole RP, due to conflicting plots and ideas. We'll give you the head's up soon.Little_Missy - 18:45, 14 September 2008 (UTC) Hi, K4, i was looking aver your spartan pages and saw that the images had been edited extrenally from the Halo 3 theatre. They were really good and the contrast/brightness changes make them look really good. So i was wondering, if you had any free time, if you could make a few screen shots of spartans for my Snake Platoon. I need two snipers and EOD people and a few single shots. However i'm asking first whether you could do this for me. I'd be extremely greatful. If not then no worries! Thanks, Thanks mate, this is a great help! So down to the specification. There are only a few things i want for all of them but down to individual poses, it's up to your imagination. So what i want for all of them is: *All Spartans are in olive colour and no mixed armour. (that's the most important) *All shots to be taken on human based maps. *Only one Spartan per picture, so basically no team or squad pics. (that's also easier for you!) There are also some more individual requests. I would like two spartans in Mark.6, one in a gunner seat of a warthog, with a Spartan Laser on his back, and the other using a gatling gun from the hip (off tripod), with a rocket launcher on his back. Can the warthog gunner be shooting and the other one walking. Also can i have 8 individual pics of CQB spartans, all weilding either shotguns, dual SMGs or assault rifles. Can i also have 4 individual Mark.6 spartans, all using either assault rifles, battle rifles, dual SMGs (with BR on back), in vehicles and on turrets too. Can i also have two scouts, one shooting a sniper, with an assault rifle on the back, and the other with a BR and shotgun. Can i finally have two EOD guys. Can one have a shotgun and SMG looking at an active trip mine, and can the other be shooting a Rocket luancher with an assault rifle on his back. Also all of these pics can be taken from any (sensible) angle and given any effect you wish. I'm leaving you to do the deatail and for you to go really creative with this. If you can do that epic button tick, which makes the player hold his gun down, then please do that. You can do action shots or poses. In vehicles or out. It's totally up to you. So i thank you again for doing this for me. I appreciate it greatly. Regards, It's ok, as long as they're good i don't care how long they take to be honest. Thanks so much, it's a great help! Cya, Sure, its fine with the referencing thing, as long as it doesn't detrementally effect any of my stuff you can use it wherever or however....or reference it...thanks for asking first anyways Hi, K4! I was just checking by to see what the status is with those spartan 4 screenshots. I apprediate that you may be busy and so there's no ruch, but what is the loadown? Thanks, Revival of RP: The Grave's Legacy The RP has been revived. New rules have been implemented and new enemies are expected to appear soon. Be prepared... Little_Missy - 19:30, 10 October 2008 (UTC) Kinda... give it a week for me to get confirmation from the other participants...KAC- 15:47, 28 October 2008 (UTC) RE:Talk:Sparty-126 Well i thought that the UNSc kept colours to green or maybe black but in the most detailed and acceptable exceptions, they can be other colours but those colours are solid throughout: no mix and match. So i was just pointing out that there are three different colours, which Ajax dictates as NCF, and considering that Spartan is in the Necros, it's an issues, which may need to be covered. However if i'm wrong about this, and ajax has already agreed that multi coloured spartans are ok then i'm sorry for the inconvenience. Regards, Ok, sorry. 141 vs 2994 I love it, especially your description of the HPA. Could you explain the second paragraph to me though? Also, I was denied access to your user page, not that it mattered or anything. Do you know what's up with that? Actene 01:19, 8 November 2008 (UTC) Okay. So do you want this to happen in the RP, or do you want to co-write a story, or anything else? Actene 01:29, 8 November 2008 (UTC) Oh man, I really am crap when it comes to original names (its why I like number designations so much) How about something like Halo:Rivalry, or Halo:Clash of the Titans, or something in that spirit. When we're doing the story, we'll put the idea up to each other on the other's talk page, right? That way we can monitor what goes into the story better. Actene 01:38, 8 November 2008 (UTC) Fine by me. Actene 03:11, 8 November 2008 (UTC) I see you already got the story page up. Maybe we can run a parallel plotline for the first few chapters, kinda detailing each guy finishing up a mission before ending up on the one that leads to their confrontation. I don't know about you, but I think this battle should be crazy, like with armor pieces getting blown off, wounds getting taken, "Where the hell is he?" moments. Do you think this is a little too over the top? Actene 04:19, 8 November 2008 (UTC) I just added a characters section below your summary, is there anyone else important you want to bring into this? Actene 04:24, 8 November 2008 (UTC) Just a quick question on your chapter 1 post: Can you tell me what's going on Rager XII? Just so I can understand the backstory. Actene 02:46, 9 November 2008 (UTC) Okay. I'll start writing that in. Actene 16:23, 9 November 2008 (UTC) I've named the rebel group's leader as Stephen Griffon. If you had another name planned for him, I'll change it. Also, 2994 has been ordered to leave no witnesses to his presence, so that should heighten the drama a bit. Actene 20:23, 10 November 2008 (UTC) The Grave's Legacy has started!! Nope, not yet. So go ahead with 141's plot. Maybe you want to speak with S-091 about having a cooperation between Spartans? That would make it more interesting. KAC- 04:20, 15 November 2008 (UTC) Their primary objective is to nab samples of the two different companies' Flood specimens and analyze them for weaknesses. Like the CDC (Centers for Disease Control), but with a whole lot more risk... 091 is there to protect them, along with a few ODSTs and some ONI SpecFor troops. Which leaves him open if you wanted to do something. Let's hear it. Regards, SPARTAN-091Admin] [Talk] 23:31, 15 November 2008 (UTC) Sounds good, but check the validity of the ranks thing... Jared's an officer. SPARTAN-091Admin] [Talk] 02:50, 18 November 2008 (UTC) The Battle has begun! SP Rank Oh, I forgot to update it. In his article, I mentioned his promotion... it was a while back, and I figured that no one looked at the infobox (I didn't, after all...) He's an LT, I think. It's been awhile since I checked. What's your guy's? If it's like, CPT or something... it don't matter. He's in charge, and Jared'll tag along, so long as your guy doesn't try to countermand his orders. I just wanted to make sure that it wouldn't be weird... ya know, a junior officer ordering around a slightly senior junior officer... Regards, SPARTAN-091Admin] [Talk] 01:54, 19 November 2008 (UTC) Yeah! A three-man team would be awesome. And, Jared's orders are: provide protection to all ONI research personnel and eliminate all threats to their immediate safety. Ensure that a living Flood specimen is retrieved. Keep the operation under cover, and assist local security and UNSC personnel where neccessary. Do not leave the team unguarded. That's it. Regards, SPARTAN-091Admin] [Talk] 02:14, 19 November 2008 (UTC) SPARTAN Team If Subby approves me, I'd like to join the SPARTAN team... with Jamal-002. -- Sgt. johnsonArnold Leroy Lewis III Andrew James Lewis User:Sgt.johnson/SPARTAN-290 02:22, 19 November 2008 (UTC) All that's probably interesting is that he specializes in orbital drops and hates snipers... -- Sgt. johnsonArnold Leroy Lewis III Andrew James Lewis User:Sgt.johnson/SPARTAN-290 18:00, 19 November 2008 (UTC) UNSC EMERGENCY DIRECTIVE XX-936-517 You have recieved this message in regards to ''The Grave's Legacy''. This directive was authorized in concept by Subtank, the co-moderator of the roleplay. Please RSVP at my talk page at your earliest convenience to confirm this. :) Thanks! Look forward to working with you. Warm regards, [[User:RelentlessRecusant|'RelentlessRecusant']] (Bureaucrat) (Talk) ( ) 22:35, 21 November 2008 (UTC) This is your alternative mission for the RP. You may choose to accept it (If you have, it will be very interesting for both character and author to find out the truth behind the incident of New Hope and Berensys). KAC- 05:29, 22 November 2008 (UTC) :Hmm... I think it has. A major plan for all SPARTANs? Hmm... Why don't you talk to RelentlessRecusant about this alternative mission? This mission only applies to those going to the Berensys planet, not New Hope. And sorry, I can't be on the IRC today. Just here to check up the progress of the RP :P KAC- 05:37, 22 November 2008 (UTC) As per quote above, you can deny the orders. Try asking Sgt Johnson and S-091 to deny the order and still go out for the Trafalgar. After that, maybe you can go for this alternative mission. The main reason why we implement this is for users to experience a FEAR-esque style of play. :P KAC- 05:45, 22 November 2008 (UTC) FW: Sincerest Apologies Dear Subtank, It appears there has been a misunderstanding of sorts — the type I'd hoped to avoid. Is there a possibility that we could speak in private some time over the next few days to clearly elucidate and to resolve the problem? I do not wish to step on anyone's toes, least of all yours because of the exclusive privilege that you gave me, and I would like to state for the record that if it is anyone's wish, I would be glad to leave the RP in order to ensure that all goes well with everyone else; I have no desire to cause any conflict, and I express my sincerest apologies if any harm was done to anyone. I have forwarded this message to K4 and am currently drafting a formal letter of apology to him as well. I did not mean any ill intent to him and was unaware of his plans. Keep in touch. Regretfully, [[User:RelentlessRecusant|'RelentlessRecusant']] (Bureaucrat) (Talk) ( ) 06:43, 22 November 2008 (UTC) CC: K4 My Apologies To K4 and Whom It May Concern: I express my regrets and my sincerest apologies about disrupting your plans for The Grave's Legacy. I did not have informed foreknowledge of your intended plans, and assure you that if I had did, I would not have initiated any action of my behalf. My action was done to attempt to further the enjoyment and sophistication of the roleplay. My purpose in the RP, and also in participating in this site, is to encourage the enjoyment and satisfaction of users, with my own interests as secondary priorities. I did not wish to step on anyone's toes, and would like to state for the record that if it is anyone's wish, I would be glad to leave the RP in order to ensure that all goes well with everyone else; I have no desire to cause any conflict, and I express my sincerest apologies if any harm was done to anyone. Even though I have expended considerable time and effort in establishing my subplot, I would be plastic to discussing issues with you. Again, my sincerest apologies. Please feel free to contact me at my talk page or my email address, relentlessrecusant@gmail.com. Sincerely, [[User:RelentlessRecusant|'RelentlessRecusant']] (Bureaucrat) (Talk) ( ) 06:43, 22 November 2008 (UTC) Bureaucrat and Co-Founder, Halo Fan Fiction Wikia Harvard Stem Cell Institute, Harvard University, Howard Hughes Medical Institute UMDNJ-Robert Wood Johnson University Hospital UMDNJ-Robert Wood Johnson Medical School Rutgers University, School of Arts and Sciences Honors Program RE: Dear K4, Thank you for your prompt reply. I will get back to you later in a fuller capacity regarding our situation, but I would like to state for the record that if my presence will cause a problem for you that I'd be glad to leave the RP to avoid any problems, and secondly, that I have always kept in close communication with Subtank and AR with updates regarding my personal involvement in the RP and have sent them documents and spoken with them privately to keep them informed. Warm regards, [[User:RelentlessRecusant|'RelentlessRecusant']] (Bureaucrat) (Talk) ( ) 14:38, 22 November 2008 (UTC) Bureaucrat and Co-Founder, Halo Fan Fiction Wikia Harvard Stem Cell Institute, Harvard University, Howard Hughes Medical Institute UMDNJ-Robert Wood Johnson University Hospital UMDNJ-Robert Wood Johnson Medical School Rutgers University, School of Arts and Sciences Honors Program UNSC/ONI DIRECTIVE SP-02 EFFECTIVELY JANUARY 19th 2571 KAC- 19:28, 23 November 2008 (UTC) Yes, you can continue with your previous mission. Once that mission finishes, follow RR's PATRIOT project. KAC- 04:10, 24 November 2008 (UTC) XD This universe doesn't go to Ajax's Necros. It is set under a different timeline. This universe is more focused on the Halos and the Forerunner's legacy. :P KAC- 04:22, 24 November 2008 (UTC) LOLWHUT Please... please don't tell me that YOU'RE waiting for people to post. I'm waiting for YOU to get yer ass up and post :P. Actually... WHO has to post? -- Sgt. johnson 05:23, 25 November 2008 (UTC) Official request Dear K4, You are recieving this message becasuse your name is listed as one of the participants of the [[RP:The Grave's Legacy|roleplay The Grave's Legacy]]. Because of my recent dissocation from the project, please refrain from using the UNSC Department of Strategic Intelligence, the [[UNSC Meridian Rays|UNSC Meridian Rays]], Beah Schore, or any other element pertaining to Halo: Vector in any of your current or any of your future activities in pertinance to the RP. Thank for your for anticipated cooperation. Warm regards, [[User:RelentlessRecusant|'RelentlessRecusant']] (Bureaucrat) (Talk) ( ) 22:07, 25 November 2008 (UTC) Halo Fan Fiction Wikia, Co-Founder and Bureaucrat Harvard Stem Cell Institute, Harvard University, and Howard Hughes Medical Institute UMDNJ-RWJ University Hospital, Department of Surgery UMDNJ-RWJ Medical School, Department of Neuroscience & Cell Biology Rutgers University, School of Arts and Sciences Yeah, its pretty messed up with all the current subplot. I'll work it out with my brother. In a day or two, it will be fix via "special" method. :P KAC- 04:28, 26 November 2008 (UTC) (The Intelligence) Hey, I came on for a short time as I usually do just to check on new articles every now and again. Today, I read your Intelligence page/story or what ever you want to call it, and I realized that it is apparently from the Andromeda galaxy. Now that caught my attention since about a month or two ago I had created the Vitika page and introduced them as a native of the Andromeda galaxy. Now what I have written so far is not all. Now days I post in large amounts rather than post small every day of the week like I used to. But since it is apparent you are using this (entity) from the Andromeda, perhaps we can co-create the foundations for the *New Frontier*-Planetary systems/planets/ect. What do you say?--Kebath 'Holoree 04:25, 27 November 2008 (UTC) *Side note: I have decided to change the Vitika home galaxy to a new galaxy I will create. But if you like the Andromeda construction idea I will still gladly help.--Kebath 'Holoree 04:39, 27 November 2008 (UTC)